


That One Friend

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What about your gift for me?” Angie asked, her eyes wide with sweetness and innocence. </p>
<p>Peggy shook her head. “Oh Angie, you’re not getting it out of me that easily. Last time you managed to find out what your gift was you were inconsolable for days.” She arched an eyebrow. “Though I do think that part of what I have planned for you Daniel would like very much. But I hardly think it would be an appropriate gift for a friend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Friend

“Thank you for meeting me, Angie,” Peggy said, pulling the other woman into a tight hug, taking a moment to nestle her face into Angie’s soft hair before releasing her.

“Sure thing, English.” Angie jammed her hands deep into her pockets, her breath forming little puffs of white in the chilly air. Her nose was a little red, and Peggy found it endlessly endearing. “You sounded so desperate, I couldn’t just leave you like that.”

“I am, Angie, I truly am.” Peggy sighed and glanced at the entrance to the department store. “Shall we?” she said, a little reluctantly, offering Angie her arm.

Angie linked her arm happily. “We’ll sort you out, don’t you worry,” she said. She tugged Peggy forward into the store.

Inside was bright and shiny and full of racks and shelves and displays full to bursting with items that may or may not make the perfect gift for that one friend who was particularly difficult to buy for. “Flipping hell,” Peggy muttered, a note of despair creeping into her voice. “We’ll be here for the rest of the day.”

“Not if we know what we’re looking for,” Angie said, sounding far more confident and determined than Peggy was entirely sure was appropriate in such a dire situation.

“But we don’t,” Peggy sighed. “It’s the same thing every year. Daniel always gets me the most thoughtful, heartfelt, _perfect_ gifts, and I never know what to give him in return.”

“I know the type,” said Angie. “My cousin Lina always seems to know exactly what I need. I never know what she needs _or_ wants, so I usually just get her new gloves. And my uncle Raoul always gets me something sweet and thoughtful. He seems to be able to read my mind, it’s crazy.”

“And what do you get him?” Peggy asked.

“Oh I don’t like him at all, I never get him anything.”

Peggy couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Unfortunately I do like Daniel, and I don’t think he’s needing any new gloves, so I’m not sure he’ll be quite so easy to buy for as your relatives.”

“New sweater vest?” Angie suggested. “He loves his sweater vests.”

“He does love his sweater vests,” Peggy agreed. “But a little too much, I think. He already has so _many_.”

Angie shrugged. “The man adores you, he’ll love anything you get him.”

“That only makes it harder, I’m afraid. What kind of gift says ‘I’m fond of you, but not nearly as fond of you as you are of me’?”

“Good point,” said Angie. She considered. “What have you gotten everyone else? Just recycle a gift idea, I do that all the time at Christmas. So many people get ties.”

Peggy looked a little guilty. “I got him a tie last year,” she admitted. She let out a small sigh. “Howard and I have agreed to never buy anything for one another, after he gave me an umbrella one year that ended up almost burning me alive. I’ve gotten Mr. Jarvis a set of dishes he’s been eyeing wistfully for several months. I got Rose a new hat that she will look simply splendid in. Jack is easy, we get each other the same thing every year.”

“A bottle of bourbon?”

“A bottle of bourbon. I got the chief the cigars he likes so much. Various knickknacks for anyone else at the office I care to buy anything for.” Peggy let out a larger sigh. “But, you see, none of those things are perfect for Daniel.”

“What about your gift for me?” Angie asked, her eyes wide with sweetness and innocence.

Peggy shook her head. “Oh Angie, you’re not getting it out of me that easily. Last time you managed to find out what your gift was you were inconsolable for days.” She arched an eyebrow. “Though I do think that part of what I have planned for you Daniel would like _very_ much. But I hardly think it would be an appropriate gift for a friend.”

Angie beamed at her. “Christmas can’t come soon enough,” she said. She glanced around, then seized Peggy by the hand and pulled her behind a rack of particularly long coats. Peggy opened her mouth, but she didn’t manage to get a single word past her lips before Angie met them with her own. She tugged Peggy closer, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. They parted after only a few seconds, but they emerged from behind the rack of coats looking a little pinker than usual, and their eyes a little brighter.

Peggy heaved a determined breath. “Let’s get to work,” she said.

“We’ll find something,” Angie said certainly. “The perfect something.”

She had never been more wrong. By the time the store was closing, they had combed every inch of the place and not found a single thing that would be the perfect Christmas present for Daniel Sousa. They stepped back out into the cold discouraged, exhausted, and exceedingly frustrated. “It’s hopeless,” said Peggy. “He’s simply impossible to buy for.”

“I think you need new friends, English,” Angie informed her solemnly. She patted Peggy’s arm. “We’ll try again tomorrow. Mondays are the worst, I think we’ll have better luck on a Tuesday.”

Peggy smiled. “Perhaps you’re right, Angie,” she said. “But right now I just want to get home.” Angie nodded, and the pair set off together down the darkened streets of New York. At some point along the way, Peggy reached out and took Angie’s hand, and she didn’t let go of it again until they were home.


End file.
